


something sensational

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breasts, Casual Sex, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hilda and Dorothea take a little break to enjoy each other’s company.A Kinkmeme Light prompt fill.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kinkmeme Light





	something sensational

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmeme light fill for [ hilda/dorothea, boob worship/appreciation](https://fe3h-kinkmeme-light.dreamwidth.org/452.html?thread=116676#cmt116676)

Hilda was bored and horny—a nasty combination, especially since she had already rubbed herself off once this morning. It had been fine, like always, but touching herself just didn’t feel as good as someone else touching her. 

Really, it all came down to her breasts. Hilda considered them one of her best assets—her only natural gift and an endless source of amusement—but playing with them herself just wasn’t good as having someone else play with them. And she had to admit that there were times she wanted to squeeze someone else’s breasts, too.

Like today. 

But who would be willing to blow off some steam with her? Most of the girls around Garreg Mach were too serious, always studying, training, and praying. What was a girl to do when she wanted a little gratification? 

Hilda prowled the grounds until her eyes finally landed on a divine sight: Dorothea, perched on a bench and bathed in sunlight, her uniform pulled open to reveal her gorgeous cleavage as she read a book. Her long legs were crossed, sleek and sexy in her thigh high boots. Hilda had always admired her style, and her thick, shiny hair. 

Yes, Dorothea would do perfectly. She was a little uptight about nobles, but they’d never had a run in, and Hilda had definitely caught Dorothea checking her out before. Hilda undid her scarf and popped a few buttons of her shirt, then strolled over to Dorothea and bent down in front of her.

“Hey, Dorothea!” She wiggled her fingers, and Dorothea looked up. Her eyes lingered on Hilda’s breasts for just a moment, sparking a little thrill of hope.

“Hello, Hilda,” Dorothea said, marking her book and putting it on the bench beside her. “How are you?”

Hilda wanted to say  _ horny, _ but she settled on, “Bored. How about you?”

“I suppose I’m a bit bored myself,” Dorothea said. “I was trying to read but I just can’t get into my book.”

“ _The Cavalier Captain,_ ” Hilda read aloud, looking at the cover. A man and a woman were locked in a passionate embrace, their windswept shirts threatening to blow off. “They’ve both got nice tits, though.” 

Dorothea giggled. “That they do.”

Hilda squeezed her arms together to enhance her own breasts, grinning when Dorothea looked again. 

“I don’t suppose you’d want to be bored together,” Hilda offered, pushing her breasts a little closer to Dorothea’s face. “Just for fun?”

Dorothea eyed her cleavage and slowly raised her gaze to Hilda’s face. “I could use a break.”

Two minutes later, they were in Dorothea’s room, stripping their blouses off. They’d already shed their boots by the door.

“Ooh, that’s a pretty corset!” said Hilda. It was black and intricate, and now she could see where Dorothea got her perfect cleavage—that thing pushed her breasts to the sky. 

Dorothea smiled. “Thank you. I like yours, too.” 

Hilda glanced down as she unlaced her pink corset, hoping Dorothea noticed the way her breasts bounced when she freed them. Sighing in relief, she looked up in time to see Dorothea unlacing her own bodice. As good as she looked before, she looked even better with nothing restraining her. 

They shared a knowing smile. Hilda and Dorothea didn’t have a lot in common, but they both understood suffering for beauty and how good it felt to not have to perform. The two of them made a pretty picture: topless, wearing just their uniform skirts, with no one around to judge them. 

Still smiling, Dorothea strode over to Hilda and placed one gentle hand on her breast. 

“Lovely,” she said, tracing the teardrop shape. With both hands, she cupped them and tested their weight. Even though she was good with a sword, her hands were so soft—Hilda would have to ask her for hand cream recommendations later.

“Thanks,” said Hilda. “I suppose they’re all right.” She had been looking at Dorothea’s pretty face, but the height difference put her at eye level with Dorothea’s rosy nipples, and the pull was too strong to resist. A little thrill pulsed through Hilda at the sight of them, all cute and hard, crowning round, full tits—Hilda was definitely to lavish them with affection, but she was going to let Dorothea ravish her first. 

Gently, almost reverent, Dorothea squeezed Hilda’s breasts, pressing them together until her cleavage formed a line, then spreading them apart. She rolled them again, never pushing too hard, and let out a sweet sigh. “It’s been too long.”

“I know what you mean.” Hilda extended her arms over her head to make her breasts look even rounder. The kneading was nice, but she wanted something a little more intense. “Want to take this to the bed? You’re pretty tall.”

There was that giggle again. Hilda was starting to like it. 

“All right,” said Dorothea, leading her to the bed. Hilda reclined on her back, just where she liked to be. Dorothea settled at her side. “What do you like?” 

Hilda laughed, not cruelly, but because the question seemed so silly. “I like to be touched, Dorothea. Trust me, if I don’t like it, I’ll tell you.”

“Fair enough,” said Dorothea, and then her hands were on Hilda’s breasts again, rolling them and squeezing once more. It was nice, and Hilda let out a little sigh, but her nipples were begging for attention.

Dorothea seemed to catch on, because she let go and switched to her fingertips, tracing one side in little circles until she reached the areola. Hilda sucked in a breath as Dorothea slowed her finger, barely applying any pressure, continuing the spiral until finally, she flicked one fingertip over Hilda’s nipple.

It felt so good that Hilda couldn’t help but give her moan a little extra  _ oomph,  _ and it worked, because Dorothea started rubbing her nipple a little harder, working in circles that made Hilda’s toes curl. When Dorothea began stroking both at once in those same loose motions, Hilda grabbed the sheets to ground herself. 

“Harder,” she said, and Dorothea did one better, plucking both peaks between her fingers and pinching just hard enough to send sparks down Hilda’s spine. No one else had ever caught on so quickly and Hilda let out a pleasured sigh. “You’re pretty good at this.” 

“I’ve had some practice,” Dorothea said. Her breasts even looked round when she laid on her side, and her nipples were still hard, waiting. Hilda supposed she’d earned a little reward, and she reached over to caress one of Dorothea’s breasts. She brushed her hand across it and the nipple strummed her fingers like guitar strings. Dorothea closed her eyes and let out a little hum, almost a melody, so pretty Hilda wanted to hear it again. Back and forth, she ran her hand over Dorothea’s breasts one at a time, coaxing her nipples harder. 

This was exactly what she wanted, just lying in bed with another woman, enjoying each other’s breasts. 

Dorothea was getting bolder. She pinched both of Hilda’s nipples at once and pulled up, enough to lift her breasts, jiggling them a little. The sensation rolled through Hilda, from her breasts to between her legs, and she gasped. She was already slick, but she wanted to play a bit more before she indulged her clit. 

“You do like it a little rough, don’t you?” said Dorothea. She stopped pulling, rolling Hilda’s nipples between her fingers instead, alternating between fast and slow twists.

Hilda grinned even as her breaths grew heavier. “I haven’t said  _ stop _ yet, have I?” 

Dorothea seemed content with light stimulation, and from the way her hips rolled, she was probably wet, too, but Hilda wanted to make her sing. 

She rolled onto her side, slipping out of Dorothea’s grip, and pressed her lips to Dorothea’s right nipple. When she glanced up, Dorothea nodded, and Hilda sucked it into her mouth. It tasted better than she thought skin could, as sweet as candy and impossibly soft. Dorothea let out a gorgeous sigh and Hilda pulled the nipple in deeper, swirling her tongue around the tip. She covered Dorothea’s bare nipple with her hand, rubbing it with her palm as she flicked the other peak with the tip of her tongue, and Dorothea didn’t disappoint. Even her sighs and moans were musical, growing louder when Hilda switched to suck on her other breast. 

Dorothea’s chest smelled like flowers, which just turned Hilda on more, and she grew desperate to grind against something, but when Dorothea’s hands found her breasts once more, she resisted. Dorothea went straight for the tips, tugging at them them roughly, maybe because of the awkward angle. It wasn’t enough to make Hilda come but it was delicious just the same, and she pulled off of Dorothea’s chest to moan. 

Both of Dorothea’s breasts were shiny with saliva and Hilda looked down to see her own nipples, flushed red on the edge of pain. Hilda tore her eyes back up to Dorothea’s face and Dorothea understood. Hilda didn’t want to kiss her, though she could have—instead, she pressed her breasts to Dorothea’s, relishing the slick glide of skin on wet skin.

Hilda couldn’t stand it anymore. She rolled onto her back, hiked up her skirt, and shoved her soaked linens down. Next to her, Dorothea did the same.

Keeping one hand between her legs, Hilda reached over with her other to stroke however much of Dorothea’s chest she could. Dorothea let out a moan, this one low and uncontrolled as she worked her own clit, and she returned the favor, grabbing one of Hilda’s nipples.

Fingers slick, Hilda stroked her clit, torn between the pleasure of Dorothea pulling at one of her breasts and the agony of being unable to touch the other one, but she was too close to really care. She moved faster, losing herself in the way her moans joined Dorothea’s, and the waves hit, so strong her orgasm this morning barely counted anymore. 

She kept the pressure on her clit as long as she could, rubbing herself through it, but with Dorothea still pinching her nipple, it was too much. The second she pulled her hand away, Dorothea did, too, and Hilda realized Dorothea had come as well. She looked down at Dorothea’s glistening pussy, so wet she’d soaked the sheets. Hilda was tempted to lick her lips clean, but that would have been a bit much.

She fell back on her pillow, and then they were shoulder to shoulder, two very satisfied not-quite-friends lying together in the afterglow. 

“That was fun,” said Hilda, her heart still racing.

“It was.” Dorothea smiled—she really was beautiful, especially with her cheeks so flushed. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.”

The prospect sent another little wave through Hilda as she shimmied her linens back up her hips and straightened her skirt. “Just say the word and I’m there!”

Dorothea stood, skirt back in place, and picked up her bodice.

“Lace me up?” she asked, glancing over her shoulder. Even her back was gorgeous, and Hilda nodded before helping pull the laces tight.

Dorothea returned the favor, and once they were properly dressed again, they parted ways. They’d never be lovers, probably not even friends given the tensions looming around the academy, but Hilda was just fine with the way things were.

Especially since Dorothea always washed her own sheets. 


End file.
